A Royal Reunion
by axthousandxmiles
Summary: Melody's parents, Eric and Ariel are missing and haven't been seen since the Enchanted Forest, young Melody is attacked in Storybrooke by a mysterious man. And won't stop until he does what he came to Storybrook for to hurt Melody. He is also the reason for Melody's parents disappearance. Note: This is a dual storyline. Between two writers through a roleplay.
1. Chapter 1

**Melody**

With a startle, Melody moved fast as her hand hit the buzzer off button her alarm clock. Groaning, it was 6:30 in the morning. It was also a Monday, the start of a new year at school. Getting up, she looked around the place and had looked straight at the mirror grabbing her hair. What had just happened? Did she dream of cutting her hair to her shoulders? Her hair was now below her shoulders. Something was off. "I must have just dreamed it; I'll do it again when I get home." Melody said to herself as she got out of her bed, and walking away from her bed and opening the door to the hall.

"Daddy, mom are you here? "She called out. There wasn't an answer. That was surely strange, why wouldn't they answer. Looking out the kitchen window to the beautiful ocean, she saw her father's boat was not in the docks. "Thanks for not giving me a notice you two were leaving." She said. But there was no smell of coffee, and it didn't smell like her dad's clone in the master bedroom. However she didn't have time to worry about that. She quickly hopped into the shower and started of her day. Getting out she ate breakfast and finally got dressed and went out to the garage to get her bike and rode to school.

She kept looking down at her phone, surely her father would text her or call her. However her mother had just entered the town, it was the first time she had even seen a cellphone when she had arrived in Storybrooke after learning of where her husband and daughter were. It felt like that was the last time she had seen her parents. "Mel!" she heard her friend call. "I thought you cut your hair, I was with you." Chrissy said. "I did, two days ago. We both must have dreamed it." Melody said and shrugged. "Do you want to go to the beach? We can make a snowman?" She teased. It was however winter, but at the moment, it wasn't all that cold. Melody laughed, "No thanks, I have to go home. My parents are probably home by now. They were gone this morning." She said looking at her. "I'll call you when I get home."

Melody walked to her locker and did the combination and grabbed her books and put them in her sea blue backpack and put on her jacket. It was going to be a cold ride home. She was lucky, that it was a straight shot to the water, where her home was. She didn't have to travel a long time. She also didn't have to work at Granny's that day. She had the day off, after working twice her hours as a minor should be working.

Finally arriving home, she put her bike next to the porch and locked it up on the fence that went around the deck. After locking her bike up, she went inside. However this time it was different. The door was broken, literally. The door was off its hedges. She wasn't sure what to do, she slowly took her backpack off her back and held it as if to throw at whoever was inside her home. Not hearing anyone, she slowly walked into the house stepping over the side and towards the kitchen. She didn't want to make a huge noise, as she grabbed a kitchen knife out of the drawer and made her way to her parent's room. She slowly went inside it and quickly shut the door and locked it as she heard moving from her bedroom. She slowly pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the only number she knew; it was Mary Margret's number.

"Hello," she heard the other answer. Melody talked as quietly as she could, "Snow its Melody," On the other line, Mary Margret could hear the sound of tears and stiffness in the girl's voice. "I think somebody is in my house, I need help." Before Mary Margret could answer, she heard on the other line a scream. And the phone call ended. "Melody!" She Looked at David, "You need to Eric and Ariel's home now." She said. The husband could tell just by looking at his wife that something was terribly wrong.

Melody tried with all her might to keep the door closed. The man was strong; he was able to push the door open. Without a second thought, Melody kept her knife in her hand, and stabbed the guy in the leg before pulling it out. She quickly re-locked the door and heard someone leave the house. Grabbing the knife, she went into the closet.

 **Emma**

"This cold weather is not doing so well with me right now," Emma complained, and rubbed her hands up and down her arms to bring heat to help bite back at the cold from the change of the season.

"It's not so bad," Mary Margaret, her mother, had replied holding that wide childish smile on her face with pure happiness to match her vibrant features. She was spending time with her daughter—a rarity at times when Emma was caught up with the job she was given or more so promoted to when she proved her use and skill in tracking—and catching crooks.

Emma could easily disagree and she did. She was not a woman that enjoyed the cold so much because it brought back those terrible memories of when she was alone as a child—breaking into building to sleep for the night in order to steal the heat before she was forced back onto the streets. That wasn't the only reason—she didn't really care much for the holidays. Christmas—Thanksgiving though at times she could make an exception for Halloween and that was only because she abused her costume as a thief to really take what she needed from local convenient stores.

It was later in the day and due to the overly hours she willingly placed in on her day to day shifts—Emma was let home early but still the time for violence or the need for the Sheriff, never was really over just because she left the office and locked down the building. People of StoryBrooke still had her number and sometimes abused that by calling her late hours—mostly her sleeping hours to report disturbing noises. Emma could thank the dwarves for that—Grumpy if anyone wanted to toss a name out.

"We are home." Mary Margaret's excitement to be home had formed a soft smile on Emma's lips.

"Home," she repeated. It had a nice ring to it. Now she could say it without wondering how a real home would be if she really had it. She was with her real parents—son and had some awesome friends that supported her through thick and thin. Yes, this was home and she would do anything to protect her home. This world she was in now was a world she had only dreamed about as a young girl—to be with her parents and loved by them truthfully, without the magical creatures and stories that came with it.

Emma hung up her coat—the door to their apartment was shut behind her. In the distance, both her parents stood hugging sharing those adorable kisses of true love and absently fading into those hypnotizing stares their eyes played a part in when they stood there for a good few seconds before being interrupted by either her or Henry.

Speaking of Henry, "Mom," the boy rushed from his back room to give a tight hug to Emma—his way of welcoming her home. "Do anything fun today?"

Emma smiled and sighed. "Paperwork mostly, kid." She shuffled her hands through his dark strands. It was soft just like Neal's—the thought made her sigh with a slight frown. It didn't last long when she saw the coco cups on the table stack next to each other. One was already sipped on. Emma could tell by the cream.

"And, what is this?" She asked, observing.

"We thought we would have family night and stay up drinking some coco. It's a cold night as it is," David explained, wrapping his arms around Mary once more. It looked huge on her shoulder. "What do you say, Emma?"

She grinned. "I say, I am in."

Alarming as it was—Mary's phone sung loudly enough to catch everyone's attention. Silence thickened in the room, swallowing the voices of her family and the excitement that came with it. Everyone—especially Emma watched as her mother spoke on the phone, Her tiny hand trying to cover parts of the device to help sharpen the panic sounds of a person on the other line. People only did that when something was happening. Emma brought her attention to David, who returned the same stare they both shared as daughter and father.

Mary's short breaths followed where her eyes matched up to David's. " _You need to get to Eric's and Ariel's place. It's Melody._ "

There was truly no rest for heroes. "That sounds like us, David—Dad." She wasn't sure what to call him yet. She usually used David when they were working together but now that they were home—well, she didn't know what to use. "Keep those coco's warm for us when we get back. Hopefully it's not too bad." She grabbed her jacket again, kissed Henry on the head and followed David out of the apartment door.

Obediently, they arrived at Eric's and Ariel's home. Strangely, Emma noticed right away the empty parking space. She was curious—where were the girl's parents? Why would they leave her home alone? The situation was already looking bad.

"Looks like we're dealing with a break in," David was leaning over the steering wheel—car door opened and soon afterward he was standing outside closing that same door shut. "Let's see if Melody is safe. Let's hope she was smart enough to hide.

Emma adjusted the buckle of her holster, leading them both to the door where the sound of shattered glass was heard breaking under the weight of her boots. The place looked dark- shrouded by very essence they swore to fight. The decoration inside of the home seemed out of place too—furniture was slightly readjusted and all this Emma knew just by using her eyes. She broke into enough places to tell when things were out of place. Her cautious meter was high and with every step—she was listening out for unmatchable movements that didn't match hers or David's.

"Okay—you go check the parent's room and I will try to check Melody's." That was the first order she gave for the night. She knew she would be here longer than she wanted. So much for family night, it wasn't going to happen now. Emma tip toed her way to the daughter's door. She had stepped in something wet—noticing it seconds before she gave an attempt to wiggle the handle of the door. It was too dark for her eyes to see what it was. So she ignored it—lifting her eyes and praying for the best.

"Melody," softly but silently she called out. Her ear pressed to the door. The handle was wiggled—locked. "Melody, its Emma. If you're in there, open up. We're here to help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Melody**

It felt like hours, but in truth only a few minutes had gone by. It was the worst few minutes that she ever experienced in her 16 years of life. It was a lot worse than when she had to face Morgana. Now that was scary, but Morgana just wanted power, the witch never actually hurt her. Expect that she was locked in the sea cave with ice covering the entrance. Covering her ears, she heard the guy who had entered her house and tried to break down the door. He was hurt so she also heard the screams of the knife that she had stabbed him with and while leaving the guy started to trip over the furniture. She had left her phone on the ground near the door after hearing the guy was still in the house.

As she hid deep in the small closet, she closed her eyes, until she heard the sound of a car pulling up. Did that man bring back up? No, she had called Mary Margret, her daughter and husband was the sheriff and the deputy. Surely Snow would have called or told one of them at least. She opened her eyes, when she heard the sound of two different voices. A man's voice and woman's voice. They were coming in! She heard the sound of glass breaking, after it had already been shattered. Holding the knife to her chest, she wasn't sure who it was. All she knew, she would be ready.

She was just ready just in case. That was when she heard the knob turning. Thank goodness was locked. But it felt a bit safer when she heard Emma's voice. She slowly opened the closet door and moved towards the door. She kept the knife in hand just in case, it was someone or the person who had broken in had a woman's voice and had disguised her voice to make Melody come out of hiding. She went quietly towards the door and slowly unlocked the door and opened it an inch to see out. It was Emma, and not someone she did not know. She dropped the knife on the floor. It was very easy to see that the young teenager had been crying.

Without even hesitating, she threw herself around Emma hugging her as tears streamed down her face. After only a few seconds, she pulled away, "Somebody was in here. They broke in. They tried to get in my room, but they couldn't." She nodded towards the knife. "He's bleeding."

She saw David coming towards them, "House is clear, but there is blood drops going towards the docks. But it just stopped, as if the guy jumped into the water. And from the looks of it, there is no way the guy could have gotten his boat ready and left in just a few minutes." He saw Melody was okay. "Melody, are you alright?" Melody nodded barley able to move. He saw the knife on the floor and went around the two women and picked it up and put it in a bag. "Hopefully we can find out who he is, with his DNA." He said. He then looked at Melody, "I have one question, Melody where are your parents?" They should be home if they took your dad's fishing boat out." Melody shook her head, "I don't know, I haven't' seen them since yesterday. Then again, I can't remember anything at all, not the past year and I know it's been a year, mother got so mad at me for cutting my hair, but its back. Long hair that is."

"Your parent's boat is still docked. I had called Leroy to go check it out. So we're not only dealing with a break in and an attack, we are also dealing with two missing people, Ariel and Eric. I'll have Snow make up a bad, at the loft upstairs. Henry can stay with Regina until we can figure out everything." He knew, Emma would be perfectly fine with Henry staying at his other mom's house. He was now talking to Emma, directly, 'If it wasn't for Ariel, your mother would have died drowning. Ariel saved your mother's life. To avoid the black guards, she jumped into the ocean, the coldest part of the ocean."

Melody looked at both of them, "You have to find my parents, please." I literally just reunited with my mother. I have Regina to thank for that. And now they are both gone. Who knows where and that man, he's still out there."

 **Emma**

When Emma didn't get an answer or response from the young girl—panic had hit her hard like a stack of stones. She dropped her gun to her side feeling her feet take a few steps back away from the door. Maybe the person that was on the other side wasn't Melody and the young girl was running the town for help—bleeding. When that thought came to mind, Emma was about ready to meet back up with David and conclude that they needed to gather up a search team to find the missing girl tonight. Her plans and thoughts came to a halt when fainter steps approached the door from the other side. The gun held in her hand was gripped—ready for the attacker to present itself where she would take him or her down and bring them downtown to answer some questions. It didn't turn out that way. When the door opened and the young girl stood there—eyes red from crying, Emma relaxed thankful that she didn't look hurt from the quick glance over the girl cautiously.

The embrace had Emma flinching slightly but she wrapped a hooked arm over Melody, caressing her shoulders just before David made his way to the two as though hearing danger buzzing their way. "She's safe," Emma whispered. The study of her eyes trailed over the dark, grim home but no signs of anyone else seemed to be about. Taking the knife with the hostile's blood might do them some good if they figured the blood belonged to anyone in town, and the person would have to be a criminal in order to match anyone in the system. Emma didn't think that would do them much good—nothing was that easy but she said nothing and allowed for David to hang onto small chances on finding this male, sooner than later. Emma could clarify it was a male by what Melody was telling her earlier, _'He's bleeding'_ and with that, it was their first clue to work off on. "Considering you're calling this attacker a male, I think we have our first piece of clue but we can't go around pointing fingers just yet at anyone. There is always a motive to something." Speaking of motives, Emma had finally brought her attention to David when he brought up her parents. They were gone—she noticed that earlier but with the news Melody was giving to David about this time gap and how long they had been gone, it just didn't add up. She hate to say it but—only an intelligent magic user could pull some sort of time gap like that and with Emma connecting her eyes to David, it would seem they both had the same target in mind.

"Alright, we need to get you out of here. We can take her back home with us but maybe it would be best if she went with you. I can take that bag," she reached out, snatching the bag with the knife in it and observing the stained blood marks rubbing against the plastic. "I'll take it with me. I don't think this night is going to be a short one for me. You take Melody back to Margaret's and make sure she tries to get some sleep. We can talk more about this in the morning."

That was the best option to Emma, yet—being pulled away from the young girl to talk to David in private made her think back on how it felt the first time when she had lost her parents. She understood what Melody was feeling but still was confused by whom would want to take her parents but leave Melody to die by an unidentified attacker. It was almost playing out as though—the person didn't want any heirs of her royal family being alive. If this were to be true—Melody was in greater danger than Emma liked to admit.

"Yeah," Emma dropped her head, agreeing with her father that her family did owe Melody this much. She wasn't going to refuse to help the girl. She was the Sheriff—it was her duty to help but as the Savior it was her greatest duty to fix the problems before they were impossible to fix. "Just please, carry out what I gave you earlier and take her back home." She turned her green eyes over the pleading girl, giving a slight smile of hope that guaranteed her parents would be found. "You have nothing to worry about, come on." Her hand was reached out for Melody. "David is going to take you back home and there is hot cocoa waiting for you to share with Henry. Everything will unfold itself eventually." She just hoped they were all ready to handle it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Melody**

Taking a sign of relief, Melody relaxed for a bit. But the idea of the guy still out there **.** He apparently had studied Melody **.** He had waited for that perfect time **.** She figured, he didn't know that Melody had the afternoon off at Granny's which is why he wasn't expecting anyone home so soon after school **.** He knew who Melody were that was for sure, as he knew her parents **.** But she had no idea who would want to attack her in the first place **.** She figured, maybe her parents had made some enemies whenever they left on the ship for a couple days back in their world **.** All she wanted at that moment was her parents **.** And why they would just up and leave **.** There had to be something behind the attacker and her parents **.** Maybe he had done something to them; he wanted Melody for that reason **.** He held a grudge on her like he was holding a grudge on her parents **.** He wanted her gone **.**

As much as she wanted to stay in her own home **.** She knew she couldn **'** t. The fact that they now knew she was alone **.** For all they knew **,** it was only a day of being alone **.** She was normally alone during the day anyways **.** It was normal **,** as her parents wanted to spend time together **,** that and Melody was at school for seven hours and plus a five ½ work time **.** She looked down at her feet then at her room **.** It was going to be a very long night **.** She hated that she would have to spend the night somewhere else **.** It may have been Snow's place **,** but it was a different when she knew she wouldn't be seeing hare parents in the morning like normal **.** **"** That, and he had hairy legs and he smelled like fish and hadn't taken a bath in months. **"** That was another way of knowing it was a male.

Closing her eyes, she looked at both of them **.** **"** I **'** m going to get an overnight bag **…** and grab my backpack that has my homework in it **.** Which I'll now be rushing to do it in the morning **."** She let go of Emma **,** and went past them **,** stepping over the small blood pool **.** It literally grossed her out **,** and she was surprised she was actually able to do it **.** She had never done anything like that before **,** not even as a princess back in their world **.** She went into her closet and grabbed one of her overnight bags she used whenever she spent the night at her best friend **'** s house **.** She also grabbed her phone **,** which now had a cracked screen **.** She sat on the bed for a few minutes and sent a quick text to her **.** Her friend was picking her up in the morning **,** and she didn **'** t want her to worry **,** when she saw Emma there and David with crime scene tape around her home **.** She put her phone in her back pocket and grabbed her locket that she had since her Christening **.** She knew what she had to do the next day **,** go to the docks and try to contact her grandfather through her locket **,** one of the powers that the locket gave **.** It gave her direct contact with her grandfather, with his own shell, sort of like a skype through the sea **.**

She looked up **,** at the two who stood at the door still **.** She got up and closed the door behind her **.** She didn **'** t say a word as she held onto Emma's hand **.** And soon they were at the Charming's place **.** Mary Margret had already set up a bed upstairs and had called Regina over to take Henry with her **.** She did not want Henry to walk home alone not with this person out there **.** Who knows what kind of guy that was after Melody **?** He could be after everyone, for all anyone knew **.** She sat at the bar with Henry next to her **, "** Henry, that book of yours **.** I remember when you said I was Melody **.** But is there more of my parents past **?** Maybe my dad **'** s past in the book **?"** Melody asked **. "** Not that I know of **,** I know of your mother rescuing my grandma **,** but your story **,** however is unknown **."** She starred at him **, "** So how did you know **,** I was Ariel and Eric **'** s daughter **?"**

"There is one story **,** it's about your necklace **.** But that's it **."** Henry said. **"** Okay **–** now what about my dad's past **?** This guy he attacked me. And my parents are missing. It has be somebody holding a grudge on my parents or at least my kingdom back in our world **."** Henry looked at her, "I don't have the book with me, but I'll have a look and come over tomorrow, or we can walk to school together **."** Melody nodded **, "** Thanks Henry **."** Once Henry and Regina left **,** Mary Margret led Melody upstairs, "Try to get some sleep, okay." Mary Margret said **. "** Also don't worry about your homework **.** I'll call the principal in the morning and explain the situation **.** Depending on how you feel about going to school tomorrow **.** I think it **'** s actually the best **,** you'll be safer there **,** and then you would be with just me **,** while David and Emma are at your house **."** Melody sat down on the bed that was made for her and laid down **,** resting her head on the pillow **.** She knew she wouldn't be able to asleep at all. So she just laid there staring at the wall **.**

 **Emma**

" _That, and he had hairy legs and he smelled like fish and hadn't taken a bath in months."_ Hearing that comment from the young teenage girl nearly had Emma choking up a laugh when she was trying to stay serious about the endangerment the girl was forced to face. While holding the bag in her grip she carefully thought over the steps she would have to take if she wanted to catch this crook before the night ended. Getting sleep was out of the agenda by now—and as far as she knew the guy was probably limping his way as far away from town as he could get which meant only one place.

"Smells like a fish, hairy and hasn't bathe," she was putting the pieces together—accidentally aiming to imagine Killian though he didn't smell like fish and he did bathe quite often, but that didn't excuse that the man had to be connected with either a pirate or a thief. "I think I am going to head towards the docks. My best bet is to follow the trail of blood and see how far it takes me." She lifted her flashlight—checking its power for stability and praying that it would last her the whole night through. Emma lifted her eyes—the young girl was finding her excuse to leave the two to get her things. It was for the best—Emma had a lot to tell David in private. No doubt he had a lot to say to her too.

"Poor girl," Emma whispered after releasing a dragging sigh. "No memory or luck when it comes to her parents and now this. Whoever this person is really doesn't want to waste time in getting rid of her. I think I am going to head down to the docks and see if that's where the blood tracks take me. He's probably held up there where Regina was when she was torture by Neals poor choice of an girlfriend."

David glanced at her, alarmed with amusement that those were the words she decided to use when it came to the past incidents they face. "Just be careful when you get there. I'll leave my phone on when I drop the girl off back at Snow's—try to make her as comfortable as possible and talk to her more to see if she remembers anything else when she calms down."

"Good idea," Emma agreed. "I just wish we had a stronger lead. It seems whenever the town has its moment of peace something comes to eradicate it. Maybe the curse really isn't gone—just restored memories and nothing more. Anyway, I shouldn't be out too long with the blood tracking. Keep me updated on Melody through text," her eyes went to him giving her father a smile. "You get good at that yet?"

"What?" he questioned.

"Texting," she nudged him. "Hook can barely dial 911."

Both of them shared a short laugh knowing how true that was. Melody had finally returned to them—there was a change of plans when the teen took Emma's hand. She really wanted the savior to be with her all the way back to Snow's. She couldn't blame her—she'll do the blood tracking when she drops her off back at the apartment and truthfully—Emma wanted to make sure the girl got _home_ safely with her own eyes. They rode in the car in silence and upon arrival to the apartment Snow was ever so greeting to the girl helping her inside like a nurse trying to help an injured patient. Emma glanced at Henry giving him a warming smile. Always so good to see her son was there—waiting, but there for them. Everyone allowed for the girl to settle but Emma was waiting for Regina to arrive, she couldn't leave until Regina was here to take her son. That was the mother of her showing strongly.

' _Knock, Knock, Knock'_

The sounds of the door alarmed Snow to open, making way for Regina to come and collect Henry whom was having his normal conversations with Melody at the small kitchen bar. The cocoa's still weren't touched—didn't seem like anyone was begging for refreshments.

"Is she okay?" Regina asked Emma, not really with concern but to know in case things in town got a little crazy.

"She isn't wounded but she did wound the guy that attacked her." Emma verified. "It's a good sign, she isn't defenseless. We are going to want her home taped off from everyone in town. I am going to try and do a little bit of that tonight and scoop down to the docks to see if the blood trail leaves me there. I need something to sleep on before I do some real digging in the morning."

Regina was pleased to hear that the savior was strong with her wits. "Good idea," then, "Come on, Henry. Let's leave the girl to get some rest. You can talk with her tomorrow at school." That was a relief. Henry was safe and now Melody was safe with the Charmings. When Snow's motherly ways lead Melody away to the bed once slept on by Henry—Emma gave her father a nod taking the keys that was offered to her by him.

"Be careful and safe. Don't be out too late."

She wouldn't. It would be a quick look around the house more thoroughly—a trail and then the docks. Something had to be off—some sort of connection that will give them a breakaway in this investigation.


	4. Chapter 4

Melody

Melody heard what was going on downstairs, and she looked out the window that was over the street. She watched Emma leave in her own personal car. She really didn't understand any of this. Her parents were ever so kind to everyone. Perhaps she was too young to know if her parents had gained any enemies. There were stories of a pirate who had ran his ship into her grandmother Athena, but he was more than likely gone and not in Storybrooke. That, and they would know better not to attack someone in Storybrooke, not with the Charming family and Savior in the same area. Maybe they didn't know who Emma was let alone anyone in town. It had to be something that her parents had done in the past. Especially in the past year, no on remembered what had happened in the past year?

Sitting on the bed, she waited before barley hearing the whispers and just as she was about to make her way down with her bathroom supplies, David came up the steps. "I am not sure what you prefer, your cursed name or Melody, but I do want to ask you somethings before we let you get some sleep." He said, he sat himself on the bed and patted the place next to him. Melody went and sat down on the bed next to him. "It won't take long, you've had a rough day, or at least evening." He said. "Do you remember anything else from before the attack? Anything different? Other than the front door?" He asked.

Melody shook her head. "Expect the door being on the floor, no." Melody said. "I don't remember. It's horrible." She said. "Okay, tell me about your daily routine, from morning to night?" He asked. "What was different about today?" He asked. "No coffee smell, went to school….Granny called saying, she didn't need extra waitresses, so she gave me the day off." She said. "You work at Granny's?" He asked. "Yes, since we were cursed." He nodded. "So that means, this guy followed you and knew your routine, you must have worked the past week." She nodded, "I did. This guy followed me?" "Yes, which is probably why he attacked you. Is there anything important that I should know about home? Anything of value, such as a royal family item, anything?" He asked. "Not that I know of, my necklace. It can turn my legs into fins. But no one knows about that, expect those that work in my palace and my parents and of course my grandfather."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find your parents and find this guy who wants you." He didn't want to frighten her anymore then she already was. The guy wanted her with him, as a ransom or worse He had done something to her parents and that wasn't the worst of it. According to Melody, she hadn't seen her parents in a long time. Though with the memories, didn't help. "Get some sleep, and you can use that bathroom, Mary Margret is done before we also head to bed." David said. He turned down the lantern light to a dim for Melody and headed downstairs.

Mary Margret was busy looking through the book, "Its Ariel and I. When Eric and Ariel re-met." Snow said pointing. "He was so intruded by her, now I understand why it happened so fast, with him falling in love with Ariel on first sight." She said. Melody headed down the stairs, "May I use the bathroom?" She asked. Mary Margret nodded, "Through that door, go ahead." She said as she looked back to the book.

A few more minutes went by and Melody headed back up the stairs and laid in bed for a while before falling asleep. Once Mary Margret heard no more rustling, she looked at David. "This isn't the only story, for their family." She said quietly. She turned to Ariel and Eric's past along with Melody's. "I didn't know about this, but Ariel and Eric met when they were 16, like those silly Disney movies." She said. "They had Melody, but this is during Melody's fourteenth birthday. David, she met Peter Pan." She said. "Look. That's Henry." Mary Margret was not suspicious, of Melody. They did not know how Peter Pan knew about Henry from the start. Neal had said that Peter Pan knew of Henry when he was a child. Emma hadn't even been born during that time."

"Snow, you don't actually think that Melody had something to do with telling Pan about Henry after the curse broke do you?" He asked. "I am not saying that, but we shouldn't make it a big deal now, it's in the past, Henry is safe and Pan is dead." She left the book open for Emma to see when she got home, "I'l send a text to Emma not to make it a big deal until tomorrow morning or after school for Melody."

She grabbed her flip phone, and texted what she had learned to Emma.

The night went by fairly fast, Mary Margret had made pancakes for Melody and when Henry came by to walk to school together. Melody got dressed and went downstairs and saw the pancake batter. The book had been put away. Once the two kids left for school, she wasn't sure if Emma had already left for the sheriff station before Mary Margret and David awoke.

 **Emma**

Emma drove to the house again to do further investigation of the place. Everywhere could have some more evidence about the attack besides what she had already retrieved when she was here the first time. Of course, her car had stored some other items too for quick use just in case things like this happened and she needed to keep the residents of the town away until they were sure everything was cleared. Emma went to the back of her car, taking out police tape and her flashlight. She also kept her phone and gun on her—her parents had a habit of calling her when she was trying to do her job. The trunk was closed afterwards and the savior was making her way back into the house—stepping on the broken glass of the shattered door.

She flashed her light into the dark home. It was such a beautiful home from when she remembered coming over to spend time with Ariel or when she was dropping Henry off to spend time with his friend Melody but now she was trying to handle a missing case on her parents. They up and vanished and that only happened in alien movies—if Emma wanted to connect with something sci-fi related. Melody didn't have a clue where her parents were, they were missing and she was attacked by a stranger she didn't see but she was certain it was a man and this was because of how he smelled. That made Emma smile—almost giving a chuckle as she roamed and searched the house alone. That young girl can sometimes say the weirdest things. It only had Emma loving her more.

She had decided to take her search to her parent's room. Yes, David had searched this place but she wanted to search a little more thoroughly. They were in a hurry to get Melody out safely so it could be possible that he overlooked some areas of the room due to being on a timer. Emma dropped to her knees checking carefully under the bed. The light was flickering in the darkness, then she came up, using the bed to help support her posture again. Her eyes examined the floor. The attacker went straight for Melody and wasted no time trying to take anything from the house. Nothing seemed out of place in the parent's room. This whole thing was an odd case so far.

When she was redirecting herself out of the room—the vibration of her phone went off. It was just a few shakes which meant it was a text. Emma sighed—removing her cellular device and flipping her light phone open to read the message from her mother. The feel of Emma's heart had stopped. What were they talking about? Melody had known Pan in her past? This case was getting suspicious now. Quickly—the savior had decided it was time to call it a night. She duct taped the house stretching the yellow tape in front of the door and called it a night but on her way back home her mind contemplated with the new evidence. Melody was keeping something to herself and if this was true then perhaps she knew more about her parent's disappearance than she was willing to spill.

When Emma arrived home she took her parents advice to not say anything to the girl right now about it. It was late. Emma was tired and she was ready to get to sleep but she wouldn't be sleeping soundlessly with this information. Pan was one of her worst and far greatest enemies she had ever had to face in her time as Savior. He threatened everything and almost got away with it but luckily the heroes had the ability to stick together and outsmart him—if that was how it really played out. Either way, she was comfortable with the thought in knowing Pan was gone from existence, however, Melody was linked to him and Emma knew how his little mermaids were. They were very dangerous.

By morning, Emma didn't say much to her parents. He cautious meter was high and she made it clear to her mother and father when they woke that one of them better drop Henry off at school and not allow for him to take the bus or walk with Melody. Right now, she didn't know if she could completely trust the girl until she knew what was going on.

"Come on, Emma. Don't you think you're being a little harsh here? The girl lost her parents and has no idea where they are." David was trying to help change her mind but a mother was always honest and straight forward when it came to the safety of their children.

"Oh, I thought it over. This should be no surprise to you. Maybe you should've thought twice about sharing that information with me if you thought I was going to blow it up too fast. I have had way too many experience of coming close to losing Henry to someone, way too many and I refuse to just let it carry out like that again. I am not saying she is not to be trusted but for the sake of my son and his safety alone, you're going to do this." She grabbed her jacket by the door. She knew that breakfast would come later for her. "David, you drop him off and I will see you at work in two hours."

The door was slammed hard when Emma left. Snow and David alarmed and fully aware how hard Emma was taking this information. She hated thinking there was always something wrong with someone that she felt was innocent and sweet and then they turned out to be monsters. Emma just couldn't handle surprises like that so well. It was a personal bite to her that left an unhealable wound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Melody**

The night went by super slow, all Melody did was toss and turn. She wasn't even ready to be woken up the next day. She did not want to go to school what so ever. It was as if last night never actually happened. Maybe they did it so Melody wouldn't stress the next day that followed. The two Charming's were fairly quiet, they didn't say much. They didn't want to. It was also before Emma had woken up. "Do you need a ride to school?" Melody shook her head, "It's just a couple blocks, I have a friend picking me up, and we're going to walk together." Melody said. She had a feeling that they found out something, which was why they were so quiet that morning. She heard them talk about what was in her past last night.

Looking at her phone real quick, she replied. "I got to go, I'm going to be late." Melody said, she didn't even bother eating the breakfast that was setting out for her. "Melody you need to eat." Mary Margret called out, but the door had shut before she could even get out those words. "Do you think she heard us last night?" "She was asleep after she was done with the bathroom, there was no way unless she was a light sleeper." His eyes went to Emma who had come down the stairs. He listened to her, he closed his eyes. "Regina already took Henry to school; they both got a late start this morning." He replied. "Nothing to worry about with Melody." He said.

After Melody had left the apartment, it was true she had heard everything. Now even Emma wasn't too thrilled with her. Why were they holding such a grudge on her, what happened nearly 30 years ago, almost 32 years ago. She was 14 years old. A tear went down, her cheek, before she heard Emma start opening the door. She ran down the flight of steps as fast as she could and hid underneath the stairs and watched as Emma left. She had texted her friend to wait down the street. Once the door to the own apartment complex was closed, she opened up the door and went towards the street where her friend was. "They found out about my past with Peter Pan." Melody said. "They must have found the book in my story." Bree starred at her, "They can't hate you, you didn't do anything wrong. Not to mention, Emma hadn't even been born yet when that happened, in fact she hadn't even been thought of."

"Have they even thought about looking for your parents yet" Melody shook her head, "I think that is long gone for them. Peter Pan was one of their greatest enemies. I think now they thought I was the one to tell Peter Pan where to locate Henry. You know after the curse broke. Because I can travel through portals under water." Bree starred at her, the girl was one of her best friends from before coming to this world. She was just one of the girls who lived in the village, but one of the rich girls. "Melody listen to me, you didn't get your necklace back until after they left for Neverland, you have proof, go to Belle."

The black haired girl stopped, "Belle. Belle!" She turned to Bree. "Listen to me; do not tell anyone where I am going." "Where are you going?" "Belle is my god-mother; I completely let that slip from my mind last night, too much things going on."

Bree watched the black haired girl, turn the corner. She was very good at keeping things from people, but right now wasn't the time to keep it. She knew she would be safe with Belle. When she was no longer in sight, Bree continued to school.

The bell rung to the Pawn Shop. She looked around, taking her time until she reached the front counter. "Belle." She called out. "It's me….Melody." Belle came out from the back part of the shop. "Melody, I had no idea you came back. Where are your parents?" Belle went and hugged her tightly and then just held onto her hands.

"They are missing." Melody said, as Belle looked shocked, she led her to the small couch in the back of the store and sat them both down. "How are they missing but you are still here." "I don't know, Belle I was attacked last night as well." Those words came but a shock to her. "Are you okay? Why wasn't I called, I'm your guardian as of right now."

"I was so scared, I forgot. Mary Margret and David let me stay with them….but now I am not too sure how they feel about me….Remember when I went to you, after my 14th birthday." Belle nodded, "They found out about you and Peter Pan didn't they." "Can I stay here, please don't tell them. I'm still scared that guy is going to come after me. And Emma is filled with anger where she won't help me anymore."

Belle always made promises, but this was something she couldn't keep. Even though Emma was mad, she was also the sheriff. She held onto Melody, "You can stay here." Belle said. "Let's go back to my house; you can stay in one of the rooms." Belle told her. Belle led her straight to the home, which was about a block away. She helped Melody up to one of the rooms, and closed the curtains. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

She may have promised, but she wasn't going to let people think she was missing. She called the school, after she had been added to the emergency contacts. She called to tell them, the girl was not feeling well, after being attacked by someone unknown and wouldn't be attending school that day.

 **Emma**

The job of being the sheriff was really taking its toll and great result on Emma while she documented a small file on Melody containing the information that she knew about the girl. Her parents were missing. That truth was there. There had been no contact or whereabouts on Ariel and Eric reported yet but that led to another problem. She had to get their missing posters up if she was hoping to get any help from the people of Storybrooke. Someone had to know something because someone always did know something and without a real lead besides the attack that happened last night—Emma was riding on a speeding wave with no real sense of direction on where she was going. Emma was never comfortable with that thought and the fear ran deep inside her bones knowing there was no solid reason behind it just yet.

Then it came back to Melody and her business with Pan. Perhaps Emma was thinking this news harshly. Pan was a controlling man child and easily could've made Melody do terrible things as the young teenager she was. Emma couldn't rule that out and she couldn't really point fingers at Melody if that were the case. They all knew how Pan was. She released a hard sigh looking down at the small file in front of her—laid out on the table flat and uncrippled. The machine in the back was making copies of the missing report bulletins she was going to put up around town shortly and from the look of it, she would be doing that alone. David hadn't arrived at work yet which only meant that Snow was keeping him and probably talking about this information with him or hoping he could help loosen up Emma's fears.

No matter how hard Snow tried to play the innocent role Emma knew that in her mind she had to understand what Emma was thinking and going through. It's a real painful worry to think that your child—at any given moment could be threatened again. Emma may not have raised Henry from when he was a baby and yes, perhaps Regina was a real mother compared to Emma but she still was his mother regardless and every day she was learning to pick up the natural role of being a guardian to Henry the more time they spent together and the more time she was around Snow or Regina—the motherly role was bleeding naturally into her personality.

The beeping machine broke her daze. Emma dropped her ink pen onto the table—the end was nearly chewed off from her constant bite marks imprinted around it. She stared at it for a moment catching the sign of anxiety and deep thought literally laughing back at her just by her body language. Emma rose from the chair and went over to the machine grabbing the copies with her missing parent's faces on them. It brought a great amount of sadness to Emma. She had known Ariel for a while. A really great mother, sweet and innocent like Melody and just all around jolly to be around and though Eric wasn't entirely here at the beginning she had grown used to having the man around when David and Eric spent time together back at the Charming's residents. His jokes were funny when they weren't and his days back at home always kept Emma's attention but now they were gone and she was failing tremendously on doing her part in bringing them home.

"Emma,"

A voice called out to her bringing Emma's attention to turn back towards the door where another good comrade of hers stood. She smiled looking down at the files in her hands and walked over grabbing the keys off of the table.

"Care to join me on putting up a few posters around the town?"

It was Hook arriving to accompany Emma on time but he didn't seem in a hurry. Something else was on his mind. He took a hold of her arm nearly pausing her in her walk. She could feel his concern looking directly at her. Emma knew that face, she knew that expression too well.

"What is it?" Emma asked, intimidating eyes with a stern whisper.

"We need to talk about what happened to Melody last night."

It was impossible for him to know this information, she hasn't shared any of it with anyone in town yet and here he stood wanting to talk about the attack as though he was there . . . . Or knew about it. Emma tight lip wrinkles as she clenched her jaw together tightly. He better not be here to confess a crime, she couldn't handle another possible distrust.

"How do you know about that? I didn't,"

"It doesn't matter how I know." He corrected her. "The thing is, that I do know and its bloody good that I know because I might be able to help you on getting a real lead. It just so happens that I know the attacker if it's the right guy."

"So," Emma gripped the paper then nodded to him. The release of her arm was made. "We can talk about this while we put these posters up, deal?"

Hook nodded but his expression never changed.

"Let's go."

Both left the station locking it up until she returned from her walk and talk with Hook. In the back of her mind she hoped that someone would finally give her the lead that she needed.


End file.
